Crazy About Your Smile
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Peter Baker is in love with Eve Jacobsen. But does Eve feel the same way about him? Or will she break the poor detective's heart? Read to find out. Oneshot. Slight Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own the song...I only wish I did.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crazy 'Bout Your Smile**

_I dont care where you aught-to go,  
I will follow,  
But there's just one thing that you aught-to know,  
'coz I'm... thinking 'bout you baby all the time,  
I've got to get back to where i feel inside,_

She had told him she liked to drink lemonade when thinking. She had confessed she sang in the shower and still had a nightlight. She told him about everything in her life. And he in return had done the same. "Hey Peter" came a soft voice. Peter squinted in the light and saw the outline of Eve. "Hey Eve" He greeted, feeling butterflies taking flight in his stomach. He had realised he was in love with her around three months ago and he had not been able to shake the feeling. Eve sat down beside him and said "Are you coming to Leah's party tonight?" Peter nodded happily.

_  
24/7 you are on my mind,  
I'm crazy 'bout you smile.  
Don't think you know that you make me weak,  
There's something 'bout the way you look at me,  
My body is shaking and i can't break free,  
I'm crazy 'bout your smile.  
_

"Wanna be my dance partner? I don't want to show up alone" Peter blurted out. Eve giggled and nodded "Can you imagine how much Dan and Drew would tease you if you did show up alone?" Peter brought his head down from the clouds long enough to nod before letting himself drift up there again. Eve sat there talking about a story she was writing whilst Peter sat there daydreaming. He deciced to tell Eve how he felt tonight. He didn't care that she was a lesbian and would reject him. All he knew was that she deserved to know about his feelings.

_  
Oh, when i look at you,  
There's nothing i can do, Oh no,  
I just seem to lose control,  
Hey, it's all that's in your eyes,  
You've got me hypnotized,  
All right,  
I've got to give it up this time,  
_

He stood up and hrriedly made an excuse to Eve about going home. He ran to his car and drove away. It was already six o'clock and Leah's party was at seven. When he finally reached his apartment, he sprinted clumsily up the stairs. He went into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. Afterwards he reached into his wardrobe, pulling out his best jeans and a black t-shirt proclaiming 'truth' surrounded by purple and red swirls. He pulled them on and went into the bathroom to shave and put on deodarant. He added a little aftershave for effect, surveying his image in the mirror.

_  
I dont care where you aught-to go i will follow,  
But there's just one thing that you aught-to know,  
Coz I'm... thinking 'bout you baby all the time,  
I've got to get back to where i feel inside,  
24/7 you are on my mind,  
I'm crazy 'bout your smile,  
There's something 'bout the way you look at me,  
My body is shaking and i can't break free,  
I'm crazy 'bout your smile.  
_

When Peter arrived at the party, Eve was already there. She walked over to him and said "Hello" Peter simply smiled. Eve was wearing a shimmery rose pink dress with her long curly hair trailing down her back. She was wearing matching heels and crystal drop earrings. To add to her beauty there was a single white gardenia flower tucked behind her ear. She looked simply amazing. Peter felt the blood rushing to his head and instinctively knew he was blushing at the sight of her. "Want to dance?" He questioned holding out his hand asa beautiful song began to play.

_  
I dont care where you aught-to go i will follow,  
But there's just one thing that you aught-to know...  
Coz I'm thinking 'bout you baby all the time,  
I've got to get back to where i feel inside,  
24/7 you are on my mind,  
I'm crazy bout your smile,_

Eve giggled and took his hand. They walked onto the dance floor and began to dance as the a lovely voice began to sing "Why do birds suddenly appear everytime you are near?" Eve rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. Peter finally built up the courage as the song ended to tell her how he felt about her. He walked outside onto the back verandah, Eve following him. "I really like you Eve" he blurted out to her. Eve's eyes shone "you do?" Peter nodded and leaned in towards Eve. He cupped her chin in his hands as they kissed, proving that anything is posssible if you just have faith.

_  
I dont care where you aught-to go i will follow,  
But there's just one thing that you aught-to know...  
Coz I'm thinking 'bout you baby all the time,  
I've got to get back to where i feel inside,  
24/7 you are on my mind,  
I'm crazy bout your smile,_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review! Does anyone think I should do another chapter with everyone's responses? Let me know


End file.
